Winter Road Trip
by Alisper11
Summary: What happens when 4 totally different people all hop in a car and travel to New York during Winter Break? Wouldn't you care to know?;D
1. Starting Point: Minnesota

**AUTHOR NOTES: Sorry that its so short! I wasn't sure if it was gonna turn out to be any good. If you like it or see any mistakes then please leave a comment - or favorite! comments and favorites are always nice =w=**

* * *

><p>"So Roddy, what are you doing over winter break? Even <em>you<em> have to have something interesting planed." Spoke Gilbert, leaning against Roderich's desk waiting for the announcements to kick on so that he could go home after another exhausting week of school.

"I actually have nothing." Roderich replied.

"What 'bout that Elizaveta chick you always hang out with? Don't you hang out with her all the time?"

"Elizaveta is going to visit some cousins in the west."

"Oh…well," Gilbert smirked "If you have nothing planned thennn how 'bout you come with me, Antonio, and Kiku, we are all gonna travel to New York."

"Seriously, like in a plane?"

"Ha, no, that's the fun part, we all are going to go by car!" Roderich grimaced, traveling in a car in the middle of winter to New York? Are they crazy?

"No thanks, I rather stay home doing nothing, nothing against you, of course."

"Aw c'mon! It's going to be LOADS of fun! Please? When we get there you can do whatever you want, we can walk around the best music stores there or even see a play!"

"I'm not that gay, Gilbert! Even I don't want to see a play. If I go, can I see a concert?" and seeing Prussia light up Roderich added "and I don't mean any of those metal ones you go to"

"Fine..." suddenly the intercom crackled to life declaring that students could go home now. "Text you the details!" Gilbert shouted as he raced out of the room, happy that he could leave the "prison".

Well it couldn't be that bad. Kiku was going, at least there would be someone level-headed besides himself.

* * *

><p><em>*Bzzt bzzt <em>*

Roderich glanced down to his pocket as he walked in his house. _That was fast, _he thought to himself.

**[From: Gilbert]**

**We will pick chu up 2marrow at 12**

**~TO AWESOME FO YOU~**

**[Dec 21 3:55]**

Although there was a lot of grammar and spelling errors that made Roderich cringe, he smirked at the text signature.

So Gilbert was too awesome for him?


	2. Half Way To Des Moines, Iowa

**AUTHORS NOTE: Yeah, this is wayy longer then the 1st chapter :) - I think i may be moving a little bit too fast with this but I'm just too excited~ The funny thing is that the whole time writing this I've been listening to Vocaloid songs that were about love. Anyway (anywho) leave comments about my mistakes, with suggestions, and etc... ~favorite and get a free cookie~ :D **

* * *

><p>Roderick woke up early the next day to pack up a week's worth of clothing. By time he got everything together it was almost 12:00.<p>

Roderich looked down at his bag doubtfully, he always forgot something and was about to check to make sure he had everything when the doorbell rang out. Grunting slightly under the weight of his bag, he moved to the door.

"Your right on time," Roderich commented "Being you I thought you'd be late at least a little bit."

"You wound me!" Gilbert clutched his right hand to his shirt above his heart. "I would never be late for something as awesome as this!"

"Yes, surprisingly, Gilbert-san was at my door before even I was ready." Kiku stated, as he moved to walk back to Antonio's car.

"So where do we head first?" Roderich asked, finally sitting comfortably in the back seat of Spaniard's car with Gilbert, bag having been tossed in the trunk.

"Well…first things first we get out of Minnesota! I say we head south and go to Iowa!" Antonio answered, backing out of the snow-covered drive-way.

"Sounds like a plan!" shouted Gilbert excitedly, clapping his hands together. "How about we go to every capital of every state we travel through?"

Kiku thought for a moment before saying calmly, "Then I guess we are heading to Des Moines, Iowa."

"YAY~!" both Antonio and Gilbert shouted simultaneously.

Roderich sighed; this was going to be a long trip.

"Roddy! Roddy, seriously, wake up!" Roderich was roughly shaken awake with a pair of cold hands.

"I'm awake," Roderich uttered as the hands shook him again "W-what?" Roderich stared wide-eyed into the red eyes that where only centimeters away from his own. "What?" he said again. Blushing slightly, Gilbert backed away, dropping his arms to the car seat.

"We ran out of gas."

Roderich's sigh echoed around the car. "Seriously, Gilbert, we run out of gas so you decide to wake me up like the house is on fire?"

"We aren't in a house, we're in a car."

"Oh, we _thank you_ Captain Obvious because if you hadn't have told me then I would've never had known."

"No need to get all grumpy, Roderich." Antonio said with a happy smile as Kiku stepped out of the car. "We've only run out of gas, we can easily walk to the next gas station and get more."

Roderich frowned "How are we supposed to get the gas into the car if the car is sitting right here?"

"We use…one of those red things, ya know? The ones with the….yeah." Antonio was trying his best to explain it but the name of the thing escaped him.

"Oh the THING, I know that thing, do we even have the thing?"

"I don't know, I should go check, the thing should be easy to find if we have it."

"Wait, what if we don't have the thing?" Gilbert shouted at Antonio before he could open the driver side's door.

"What are you two talking about with "the thing this" and "the thing that" what the hell is _the thing_?" Roderich, half awake, had been trying to keep up with the conversation the whole time but when he felt himself swimming in a sea of confusion he snapped.

"They mean gas can, or gas container." Spoke Kiku as he opened his car door and climbing in, revealing a medium sized red gas can.

"Yeah that thing! How could have I forgotten it?" Antonio muttered taking the gas can from Kiku "Well I'm going to walk to the gas station we saw a couple miles back, anyone wanna come?"

Everyone sat silently, not really wanting to go but at the same time feeling a twinge of guilt at making the Spaniard walk alone in the snow while the sun was setting.

When Kiku saw that no one was offering to go he sighed "I'll go with you, Antonio-san."

After Kiku and Antonio had left Gilbert whispered "So I guess we just wait for them to come back, huh?"

"Yeah, that's all we can do."

"But why does it have to be so cold? Like couldn't we have broken down somewhere warmer, like Florida?" Gilbert whinnied, crossing his arms for warmth.

"Gilbert?" Roderich looked at Gilbert before sighing slightly, what was the use of explaining that they were like 10 states away from Florida and it was winter? "Never mind, I'm going back to sleep." Nuzzling into the palm of his hand and crossing his other arm around his stomach, he waited for sleep to come.

"Roddy, I'm bored. Let's play a game." Roderich hadn't been asleep very long before the annoying voice had started to bother him once again. "C'mon Roderich, wake up and play with me or I'll go get all your underwear from you bag and bury them deep into the snow." Roderich grumbled something unknowledgeable into his hand before sitting up and stretching slightly.

"Good. Now let's play Slap Jack!" Gilbert said taking out and shuffling a deck of cards with amazing speed.

"Slap Jack? What kind of vulgar game is that?" Roderich muttered, trying to shake off the feeling of sleep by rubbing his eyes.

"It's not vulgar! All we have to do is keep laying down cards and then when someone lays down a Jack whoever slaps their hand down on it first gets the pile. When one person doesn't have any cards left then they lose."

"That sounds stupid, I'm not playing."

"Oh? So _Princess_ thinks she's too good to play?" teased Gilbert as he started dividing the cards up evenly.

"I never said that and I'm not a...ugh fine, hand me some cards." Gilbert thrusted half the deck of cards into Roderich's hand and picked up his own pile.

"You go first, Queen of the Priss." Gilbert taunted and smirked at the Red Queen that got laid down. "What a Coincidence."

"Oh shut it." The game seemed to never end, the pile just kept getting bigger and bigger until Roderich had all but one card left and laid it down. The card was revealed as a Black Jack.

_*smack*_ Two hands flew down to the card pile simultaneously.

Roderich smirked "Gilbert you can take your hand off mines now, you know that I've won the pile."

"Hm." Was all Gilbert's reply as him felt himself lean in closer. "What if I don't?"

Roderich paused and changed the subject "…Gilbert, why did you invite me to come with you guys on this trip?"

"…For the same reason why we are making this trip" Gilbert leaned in slowly, grasping Roderich's chin.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTES: Maaha! yes I think I will leave off here :D<strong>


	3. Practically in Des Moines, Iowa

"Oooo! Look at what we've opened up to, Kiku." Antonio laughed as he and Kiku climbed back into the car.

"What the fuck, dudes!" Gilbert yelled as he abruptly sat back, blushing. "Knock first!"

"Sorry, Gilbert-san, when we saw you guys in here I told Antonio to wait but he wouldn't listen." Kiku apologized, bowing his head down slightly.

Antonio jokingly punched Kiku's shoulder. "Kiku don't shoulder all the blame on me! I saw the way you lit up when you saw the scene!" Kiku blushed a little bit at realizing that he had been found out and was thinking about defending himself when Roderich spoke up abruptly.

"WHAT SCENE? There was no _scene_." This made Antonio's smile widen, but he said nothing as he buckled back up and turned on the car. "What about gas? I thought we were on empty."

"Well when you two were you two were talking; Kiku and I put the gas in the car. I'm surprised you didn't hear us doing that but then again you seemed…busy."

Gilbert, his blush having died down, smirked. "You only wish we were busy so you could've watched Roddy and the awesome me!"

Antonio started driving down the snow-covered highway again and, before Roderich could cut in, said "I think you might have forgotten, Gilbert, but Francis isn't here and I'm not into that."

"Oh that's right, you're more into _the children_, right Antonio?" Retorted Gilbert, crossing his arms thinking he "won" whatever kind of argument they were having.

"Hey it's not illegal…yet, I'm still 17 so it doesn't matter if he is 14."

"Wait, you mean to say you're going out with a 14 year-old?" Roderich asked, shocked, forgetting the whole "watch" comment.

"Si, that's why we're making this trip, my Lovi is studying in New York with his brother and I want to visit him this winter. I miss my Lovi so much…" Antonio trailed off, seeming to be too overwhelmed to speak.

"-And I'm going to visit my," Kiku blushed as he said it. "..my boyfriend, Hercules. He isn't in New York but he is in Connecticut which is fairly close to New York."

"Why is he in Connecticut again?" Gilbert asked, reaching down into a bag that was on the floor and took out a bag of chips.

"He is in Connecticut because his Grandmother had to go into the hospital and there's no one to take care of all her cats." Kiku answered quietly as the sound of Gilbert ripping open the bag of chips clumsily filled the car.

"Hey, Gilbert, did you have those chips the whole time?" Roderich frowned in frustration; he had been hungry for what seemed like hours.

"Uh…Ja, why do you ask?"

"Well, I feel like I'm about to start eating my own organs."

"Wow that sounds unhealthy." Gilbert said, shoving a hand full of chips into his mouth.

"Here, Roderich-san, I brought another bag. I hope you don't mind them being salt and vinegar."

"I don't mind, thanks Kiku, I love salt n' vinegar chips." Roderich opened the blue chip bag with elegant fingers. The car was filled with silence as Gilbert and Roderich munched on chips.

_So that's why we are making this trip…to see Antonio's Lovi and Japans boyfriend…what's his name again? Hercules? I still don't get why Gilbert invited me though, of all the people he could have invited. Plus, it seems like Gilbert didn't even have to come on this trip, Kiku and Antonio could have gone alone. Why?..._Roderich thought to himself as Antonio pulled into the parking lot of a cheap looking motel.

"We shouldn't travel at night, especially when the road could have ice on it." Antonio muttered, rubbing his left eye. "Besides it's almost 3 in the morning, we need sleep." They all walked into the small lobby. The lobby looked like any other family owned business, it was clean but there were hints of age on the furniture that told you that the business has been running awhile with less than a moderate number of customers.

"What are you kids doing this far in the middle of no-where?" The middle-aged man behind the counter asked, peering up from behind the newspaper he was reading.

"Ah, yeah we were wondering if we could rent a room for the night. We've all been on the road for a long time and we need to crash or we'll be getting no-where tomorrow." Antonio said in a friendly voice, taking out his wallet.

The man moved quickly (for someone being awake at 3 in the morning) to the key rack and took key #1 off the hanger. "Sure, may I ask where you all are heading?"

"We came from Minnesota and we're going to Des Moines, Iowa!" we all said in unison as the man swapped the keys for the money in Antonio's hand.

The man gave a small chuckled. "Well your practically there, kids! Now go on, Number 1 is on the left outside." By time the man sat back down and picked up his paper again, the group had already shuffled out the door, eager to go to bed.

_I-I can't go out like this. It's just…so UNDIGNIFIED! I can't sleep in my regular cloths either, that would be like stomping on my mother's grave! I have no choice! I'm sorry mama that I have to go out like this, but I refuse to stomp on your grave. If only I had had time to check my bags to make sure I had everything…_ A obnoxious knock on the door interrupted Roderich's thoughts.

"Roderich, hurry up and change already I need to get in there." Gilbert said knocking harder on the door. Right when Gilbert was going to knock again, the door abruptly opened revealing Roderich wearing nothing but a black tang top and his boxers.

"Bathrooms all yours." Roderich whispered, pushing past Gilbert and his surprised face. Gilbert knew that Roderich hated wearing anything to bed other than his matching pajamas.

"Are you seriously going to sleep in that?" Gilbert asked after coming out of the bathroom wearing his own tang top and boxers.

"Yeah, forgot pajamas…deal with it." Roderich laid down on one of the single beds in the room and shuffled under the covers to hide the light blush that dusted his face. Gilbert smirked and crawled up next to him. "What are you doing?"

"There is only 1 single bed and 1 double and being the awesome me I decided to let Kiku and Antonio share that. You're stuck with me for the night since we are all too cheap to buy another room." Gilberts smirk grew larger as he glanced across the room at the two sleeping figures on the double bed. "Now shh, we don't want to wake them." Gilbert murmured close Roderich's ear, causing his to squirm away.

"Keep your hands to yourself, I'm going to sleep." _Leave me alone and stop teasing me. _Roderich thought bitterly as he scooted as far as he could go away from Gilbert.

After a while Gilbert could hear steady breathing coming from Roderich telling him that Roderich was asleep. Gilbert scooted closer to the man and tucked his arm around his torso. If Roderich woke the next morning with Gilbert's arm still there, maybe he would get Gilbert's motive for the trip more.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think i went off topic somewhere in here TT_TT (probably with the chips...darn chips...)<strong>

**Fact: after a certain amount of days without food (and water?) your organs start to eat themselves.**

**Review = Love (even if the review is a mean one D:)**

**ALSO I didn't really check over this chapter ^^;**


	4. So TECHNICALLY Its A Prank

Roderich felt something tickle his nose and moved his pale hand to scratch it. He used the back of his left hand and heard a loud frustrated sigh. Roderich squinted his eyes in the direction the noise had come from and noticed two things, 1) it was Gilbert making the noise and 2) his left hand was full of foamy white stuff.

"…What the fuck?..." Roderich murmured sleepily, startling the white-haired man.

"Roddy, you cursed and you're awake!" Gilbert said obnoxiously loud, waking Roderich up even more. Roderich sat up a little to examine his hand still squinting without his glasses on.

"What the fuck is in my hand?" Ignoring Gilbert, Roderich experimentally poked the white stuff with his right hand's pointer finger. "…Is this…shaving cream? Why the hell is there shaving cream in my hand, Gilbert?" Thinking for a moment Roderich's eyes widened. "Gilbert!" Roderich leaned over to the night stand and put his glasses on and glared at the man.

"I wasn't going to do it but when Kiku said not to play any pranks on you I could just _not _play a prank on you after that! So technically it's not my fault it's Kiku's! Blame him!"

"'_So technically_' you're an idiot. But your plan didn't work, now did it?" Roderich gave Gilbert a smirk as he sat smugly on the bed like he was king of the world. "Your fault, now you have to go get me a napkin or a tissue, or _something_ so I can wipe this off my hand."

"I'm not getting you anything. Plus, it's your fault for sleeping in. If you have had woken up earlier this wouldn't have happened!" Roderich frowned and wondered how he should get rid of the shaving cream without having to get up (Roderich wasn't a morning person, which made him pretty lazy in the morning) when he suddenly got a good idea.

"Gilbert?" All Gilbert could get out was a short "what" when Roderich quickly leaned over and smeared the shaving cream all over Gilberts face and hair.

"DUDE!" shouted a surprised Gilbert, getting up to clean himself of it.

"No complaints! You were going to do that to me." Gilbert knocked on the bathroom door angrily.

"Antonio, hurry up! I have to clean all this white stuff off my face and out of my hair!" Gilbert then grumbled when Antonio's only response was a lame 'That's what she said' joke.

Antonio laughed when he finally opened the door, fully dressed, and saw Gilbert's face/hair all covered with shaving cream.

"Thicker than usual, huh?" Antonio joked as Gilbert pushed him aside and stomped into the bathroom.

"Oh, shut up."

Ignoring Gilbert, Roderich looked up at Antonio from the bed and asked "Where is Kiku?"

"Kiku is getting us breakfast since he was the first to wake up."

* * *

><p>"That man at that motel was right; we are in Des Moines, Iowa." Kiku proclaimed as he munched on the honey bun he got at a local convenience store in the passenger seat of the car.<p>

"Well, duh! Of course we are, look at all these buildings! We are in a city." Gilbert gushed as he pressed his face to the car window next to him trying to get a better look at everything.

"Yeah, that man's motel must have been just on the outskirts of the city." Roderich mumbled also trying to get a better look out his window in the most dignified fashion.

"Well, I can see why they say this is the one of the most beautiful capitals…or was it cities? I don't know." Antonio said happily as he kept on driving.

"They said that?" asked Roderich as he looked around at tall skyscraper looking buildings and trees that were covered with a line layer or snow.

"Well that's what they said on their website, and I know this because I searched it on my iPod this morning before we left. The motel had WIFI."

"They had WIFI and you never told me? I could have checked my Facebook!" Gilbert complained, taking his face away from the glass for a moment to look at the back of Antonio's head with a frown.

"Gilbert, if you really need WIFI _that_ bad, we could always just go to a Mc Donald's and use their free WIFI." Roderich explained, also taking his eyes away from the window to glance over to Gilbert who seemed to welcome the idea.

"That sounds _awesome_! Good Idea, Princess."

"How many times do I have to tell you this? I'm not a _Princess_ so stop calling me that!"

"It's your fault for making me call you this."

"How?" Roderich asked in disbelief "How is it _my_ fault?"

"Oh well, I wonder what happened this morning that made me have to clean shaving cream out of my hair for like an hour." Roderich crossed his arms defensively.

"It was hardly an hour. You're just sour that your prank didn't work." For a good measure Roderich then added "Gilbert, grow up."

Kiku awkwardly turned his head to look at the two men in the back seats. "_Nei_, please no fighting guys…" Roderich and Gilbert then fell quiet and looked to be ignoring each other. Kiku was going to add something else when Antonio spoke up.

"Here is a Mc Donald's, Gilbert!"

Gilbert smiled happily, the argument seemingly forgotten as he yelled "Awesome! Let's go in!"

When the car was safely parked in the small parking lot, Gilbert dashed out practically screaming "WIFI!"

Roderich sighed "C'mon, we might as well go in too."

* * *

><p>"Four hot chocolates, please." Roderich ordered as he took out the exact amount of money to purchase the drinks. Roderich handed over the money to the female worker. The drinks were then placed on a flat plastic tray and given to Roderich. "Thank you." Roderich said with a smile. As Roderich walked away from the counter, carrying the hot drinks, he missed the girl blush and giggle.<p>

Gilbert, watching the whole exchange, saw the girl blush and giggle. When Roderich was safely back at the table Gilbert said "What the fruk?"

"Fruk isn't a word, Gilbert." Roderich said as he handed everyone their own hot chocolate.

"Ja, whatever, but did anyone else see that?" When everyone shook their heads 'no' Gilbert frowned. "Seriously? Roddy you at least saw that right?"

"No, Gilbert, and I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Fine, never mind since none of you saw it." Gilbert turned his attention back to his iPod touch and scrolled down his Facebook Newsfeed while taking a quick sip of hot chocolate.

"Where do we go after this?" Kiku asked, also taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Eh, I don't know, let's just keep driving to the next state." Antonio answered. "But only after we get a small souvenir!" Every one nodded their agreement and started to finish their hot chocolate.

"Where should we get a good souvenir?" Roderich asked as they all piled back into the car.

"How 'bout the first interesting store we see! That way it's random and awesome, like me! Well it could never be as awesome as me, though." replied Gilbert, grinning.

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>

**Japanese: _Nei =_ Hey**

**This might sound dumb but it took me forever to remember the word "Prank." Since i couldn't remember it I kept putting the word "trick" but that seemed really gay so i waited till i remembered the word "prank" to post this chapter X****D**

**I guess Roderich also forgets to talk nicely in the morning with all the cursing... **

**I hope SOMEONE got the whole "fruk" thing (hint: frUK) |D /shot**

**Anywayyy I wounder what the souvenirs are going to be...**

**FAVORITES/REVIEWS/ALERTS make me happy~! :)**


	5. Just fruk me now!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry ppl if you thought i was going to update sooner :P My cousin is visiting and every second of the day we are up and moving - either to the beach, the river, some store, baseball game, or some other thing - P.S i got bad sunburn at the beach :T all over my face and shoulders (not that you care) which hurts like hell since im a chick and us chicks wear bra straps on our shoulders |D**

* * *

><p>"Sounds like a plan!" At that moment Antonio suddenly swerved the car around, making everyone yelp and earning honks and mean gestures from other car drivers.<p>

"_MEIN GOTT_, WHAT THE HELL ANTONIO?" Gilbert yelled when they were safely on the other side of the road. "You're like a crazy Italian driver!"

"I'm from Spain, though."

"That's why he said 'like'." Kiku said, hand over his heart. "Please refrain from doing that."

"Why did you do that anyway?" Roderich asked, still holding on tightly to his arm-rest.

"Well, I just thought that maybe there'd be more interesting shops down here, sorry." Mumbled Antonio but then he brightened up as he added "And there are! See?" Many stores where cluttered together, building against building. Each looking interesting but Antonio just drove right past them.

"Um, Antonio, there are plenty of shops here, why are you still driving?" Roderich asked, now loosening his grip on the arm-rest.

Antonio ignored Roderich as he pulled up to a women's cloths shop. "This, my friends, looks like the most interesting shop here." With that he got out of the car and walked up to the store leaving Kiku, Roderich and Gilbert sitting in the car.

"Uh…Antonio, this is a _women's_ cloths shop." Gilbert said, unbuckling his seat belt quickly and getting out of the car along with Kiku and Roderich.

"_Si_, but it's not only that." Laughed Antonio as he opened the door and walked in to the frilly pink shop getting the attention of the slim, pretty blonde at the counter.

"You're not looking for a dress, are you sir?" as the blonde looked everyone over. She looked up at Roderich and smiled flirtatiously. "I think you could pull it off though."

Roderich pointed to himself "Me? Do I really look_ that_ girly?"

Gilbert snickered "A Princess always looks girly, Roderich."

The girl's eyes widened and shook her head furiously "No, no! I was just implying that you'd look good no matter what you wear!" This made everyone look at Roderich in surprise, all thinking the same thing: _Him?_

"More like sexy." A second girl (this one also a blonde but it was very short) said, appearing in a door way off to the left. "But anyway, I'm guessing you're here for the back door? How do you know of this place?"

Antonio was the first to recover from the surprise and answered "Yes, the back door…I know it because my boyfriend has heard of it from his brother Feliciano."

"Feliciano?" The blonde said excitedly "If you're a friend of him you can always come! Here, c'mon! c'mon!" She rushed us into the door she had come from. "I love Feliciano. Such a loyal costumer. By the way, my names Arthur pleased to meet you." Arthur extended a hand to Roderich that Roderich only looked questionly at.

"You're a man?" Roderich asked, he really thought Arthur was a female but now that he took a closer look at him he noticed a slight muscular build.

Sighing the blonde put his hand back at his side "Yes I am a man you git!" When they all just stared back at him blankly he turned and started down the hallway again.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Arthur opened the door at the end of the hall to a dim room.

"Uh, souvenirs?" Antonio said, stepping into the dim room. The room was spacious and big. It had booths along the walls and a big bar with stools. Many people where there, drinking and laughing loudly.

"A bar?" Kiku asked, confused, they weren't looking for a bar.

"Yes a _bar_. We don't have the kind of souvenirs you're looking for but how 'bout you sit down and have a drink?"

"Yes please!" Antonio and Gilbert said immediately and walked up to the bar to order the first round of drinks.

**[Time: 3:00PM]**

* * *

><p><strong>[Time: 5:00PM]<strong>

"Roderichhh, you haven't had anything to drink vett, how 'bout you sit down and vave a glass?" Gilbert's voice slurred slightly.

"No I'm quite alright, Gilbert. I also think that you should stop soon before you get totally drunk."

"Vime not drunk. I think you should stop bein' such a Princess and down a few." Gilbert picked up a cup of beer and handed it to Roderich only for Roderich to ignore the cup. Even Kiku had caved in a while ago and was on his second cup.

"Yeah, Roddeh, loosen those tight pants and take a sip!" Antonio yelled as he clumsily raised his cup up and chanted the word 'drink' over and over (Gilbert also joined in, raising his cup also).

"Fine, but I'm not drinking anymore after this cup!" Roderich downed the whole cup in a matter of seconds like it was nothing. When the fizzy sensation hit him he laughed and ordered another cup.

* * *

><p><strong>[Time: 7:00PM]<strong>

"I'm done drrinking." Roderich slurred happily, head resting in his hand. "It's getting borringg."

"Drinking? Boring? I'd hardly think so." Arthur said as stood by the counter on the other side of the bar giving people drinks.

"Well I guess it's not _that_ boring." Roderich giggled a little for like the millionth time that night.

"Dude, you've been laughing at like nothing for the past 3 hours." Gilbert said loudly "I vave never in my life seen you laugh so much! What's up with jew (he meant to say 'you')? Is this why you didn't vant to drink?" This also made Roderich laugh slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about with the laughing but what's with that German accent you've suddenly taken up?" Roderich pointed an accusing finger at Gilbert as Arthur silently listened to the conversation while handing out more drinks.

Gilbert smacked the finger away from him "Don't bring my Germanic heritage into this! And don't even try to change the subject of why you refused to drrinkk!"

"You have a Germanic heritage?" Roderich asked leaning in as if he was really intrigued.

Gilbert blushed a little at how interested Roderich was and answered "Yeah, I'm German. My family moved to America when I was like 10."

Roderich leaned back "Huh, never knew."

"Yeah and guess what? On that ancestry thing online I've tracked down like all of my past and GUESS WHAT?"

"And WHAT? - And you're related to Hitler?" Roderich laughed, trying to make a joke out of it.

"Yes!"

"…Yes?" Roderich abruptly stopped laughing "You're SERIOUSLY related to Hitler?"

"YES!" Gilbert screamed too loudly "YES I, GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT, IS RELATED TO THE ONE, THE ONLY, ADOLF HITLER~!"

"The one that killed like over thousands of people?" Gilbert nodded his head "Like FRUK me, man!"

"Roderich," Gilbert shook his finger at Roderich teasingly "Fruk isn't a word and don't tempt me." Roderich laughed like it was the most hilarious thing in the word till he saw someone tap Gilbert on his shoulder.

"Sir, did you just say that you are related to Adolf Hitler?" The man had dark hair and _very_ big muscles.

Gilbert took one look at the man and thought for a moment before saying "No, it was him." Gilbert pointed at Antonio who was sitting to the right of him.

The man narrowed his eyes and spoke again, this time angrier "You're lying like the little Nazi you are."

Gilbert raised his hands in a message that clearly said: Dude calm down.

"Maybe you need something to drink…" Gilbert picked up a fresh cup of beer and offered it to the man only for the man to knock it out of his hand. "WOAH dude! What's your prob?"

"Me and my friends over here are Jewish." The man pointed over his shoulder to a group of tough looking men "YOU THINK ITS FUNNY THAT HITLER KILLED MILLIONS OF US?"

Gilbert, ignoring the problem, added fuel to the fire. "I said thousands." The man slammed his hands down on either side of Gilbert.

"Uh, excuse me." Roderich said as he grabbed firmly onto Gilberts arm and started to pull him away.

"Hey! After them!" The (violent) Jewish man yelled to his friends. The all got up and started to dart after the two of them.

Roderich (who seemed to sober up _real_ fast when he saw that) tugged hard on Gilbert's arm and started to run out of the bar muttering 'fuck me' under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well this was shorter then the last one (I believe by like a couple hundred words) I guess it was just too soon for the whole Hitler thing - its just that we are reading a book in my Language Arts class at school called <em>Number the Stars<em> by Lois Lowery (i think thats how you spell the name?) and its about Nazis and Hitler and stuff like that (Well actually its about a little girl and her friend Ellen who is Jewish and then Nazis n Hitler n stuff) **

**I AM SO SORRY IF I ACCIDENTALLY OFFENDED ANYONE ;A; **

**...Must...continue...writing chapter 6...*types like a mad man***


	6. You Have Such A Erotic Body

"SEE GILBERT? This is why I don't drink!" Roderich yelled as they ran down the dark street, the only lights were passing cars and dim street lamps.

"Seriously? Stuff like this happens every time you drink?" Gilbert asked, in disbelief, as he struggled to keep up with the brunet. Surprisingly Roderich could run really fast when he needed to.

"Yes! It doesn't matter whose fault it is; I just always end up in the mess. Last time I was drinking with a girl named Natalia and I somehow ended up battling to the death with some dude named Vash."

Gilbert grinned "Battling to death with what?"

"Guns."

"Oh wow, who won?"

"That's the funny thing. I don't remember! I remember getting into the battle but nothing after that. I did wake up in a Canadian Hospital with a wallet full of money."

Gilbert choked on air as he continued to run. "IN CANADA?"

"Yes. How I got over the border, into a hospital and acquired all that money escapes me." Roderich pulled them around a corner and stopped, leaning against a wall trying to catch his breath.

"Why were you in a hospital?" Gilbert asked. "And how much money did you have exactly?"

"$250 American dollars, I say American because I also had $100 dollars' worth of Canadian money. My right arm was grazed by a bullet. It also left a scar." Roderich lifted up his right sleeve to show a faint scar trailing across his skin. "I only hope that my drunken-self didn't kill the man."

"I doubt a Princess could do that even in her drunken state." _Tch _was Roderich's only reply as they checked if the coast was clear.

* * *

><p>They had been walking for a while before Roderich spoke up.<br>"Where are we going? We can't go back there."

"I know and I can't call Antonio or Kiku because I accidentally left my phone next to them at the bar. Do you have your cell phone?" Gilbert looked at Roderich hopefully as Roderich shook his head.

"Nope, I left it in the car." Both sighed.

"How 'bout we just go to a hotel and sleep stay there for the night? I still have my wallet on me." Gilbert said as he pointed at the hotel sign a couple shops down.

"Sure, better then walking around a city at night." When they started walking again, Roderich stumbled.

"I guess you're still pretty drunk after all, I thought I was the only one." Commented Gilbert, holding the drunk Roderich steady.

* * *

><p>They had paid and gotten the key to the room and were walking to their room on the second floor.<p>

Then Roderich realized something. "Hey, Gilbert, it just occurred to me that we found that place because Antonio's boyfriend."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well Antonio's boyfriend is 14 years old…why is the kid even at a bar in the first place?"

They reached the room they were staying in and Gilbert took out the keys and unlocked the door. "You shouldn't question stuff like that, Roderich. Besides the real question is 'why is the kid going out with a 17 year old male?'"

"Good point." They opened the door to reveal a small bedroom with one bed and bath. It was a cozy little room and the furniture had good taste but that didn't matter to Roderich at the moment.

"Gilbert, they gave us the wrong room." Roderich stood there almost like he had glued his feet to the floor.

"Huh, well they must have thought we were a couple. How sweet~!" Gilbert smirked at the brunet who only glared back at him. "Or maybe they thought you were a woman coming to be seduced by _this_." Gilbert then motioned to himself before he took off his shirt. Seeing this, Roderich gasped and turned his head quickly.

"God dammit Gilbert!" Roderich gasped out, covering his eyes "Put your cloths back on, you pervert!"

"Well what else am I supposed to sleep in? I'm not sleeping in jeans! And I don't like wearing t-shirts to bed anymore, only tang tops." This made a deep blush appear on Roderich's face.

"W-well at least keep your boxers on, idiot!" stuttered Roderich as he very slowly peaked though his hands.

"Oi, you get ready for bed too~" Gilbert said as he saw Roderich's violet eye peaking though his hands.

Roderich removed his hand from his face and mumbled "O-okay…" Roderich reached up to his shirt and started fumbling with the buttons. He sighed, frustrated, Gilbert shouldn't make him this nervous! That _idiot_! Roderich fumbled with the next couple buttons as he felt a very intense stare on him.

Finally when Roderich had stripped himself down to his own boxers he quickly walked past Gilbert (who had been watching the whole time) and crawled into bed. Roderich felt the bed shift as Gilbert turned off the light and also crawled into the soft bed.

"You're so cute when your all flustered like that..." The voice sounded by Roderich's ear, making Roderich's eyes widen in surprise.

"I-I'm not flustered, you're just an idiot!" All Gilbert responded was muffled _Mm_ as he bit Roderich's ear making the smaller man shudder in surprise. "S-stop it, you drunkard!" Gilbert laughed at Roderich's insults.

"Why should I? besides…having you in bed like this is such a turn on." Gilbert quickly captured Roderich's lips. Gilbert's mouth tasted heavily of beer, but then again so did Roderich's.

Roderich tried fighting back but he felt his arms start to go weak when Gilbert slipped his tongue into his mouth. "Nnn-m"

Gilbert's tongue explored every nook-in-cranny of Roderich's mouth.

Lips still locked, Gilbert ran his hands over Roderich's chest and massaged his nipples. That erupted a moan out of Roderich, breaking the kiss.

"Erotic…" Gilbert murmured, caressing Roderich body.

Roderich, blushing madly, stuttered "What?"

Gilbert laughed and said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Your body, it's just so sensitive and so…erotic." Gilbert bent his head down to Roderich's chest and bit on the nipple, making Roderich shudder again.

Licking and sucking on many parts of Roderich's body, Gilbert rubbed against Roderich's clothed erection. They both groaned loudly. Roderich's hands were gripped strongly on Gilbert shoulders as Gilbert rubbed against him again.

Stopping, Gilbert tugged down Roderich's boxers, revealing his full erection. Roderich gasped as the cold air his him.

Gilbert leaned down and took the whole member in his mouth "G-Gilbert…!"

"Mm?" Gilbert hummed, bobbing his head and pumping his neglected erection.

Gilbert had only been doing that for a minute or two before Roderich cried "Gilbert…I'm coming!" Before Gilbert could do anything about it, Roderich came in his mouth. That also caused Gilbert to release himself all over the bed and his stomach.

Coughing a little, Gilbert swallowed and slowly pulled Roderich's boxes back up.

Gilbert sighed "That's it for the night; I don't want to do anything else since I'm not sure if you won't regret it in the morning."

* * *

><p>After calming down a little, Roderich laid there, listening to Gilbert's steady breaths.<p>

_What just happened? What the__ fuck__ just happened!_ Roderich asked himself this again and again, but really couldn't find any good words to describe it. _Where the heck does this leave me? Like seriously, when I wake up tomorrow, what do I do? Do I just act all mellow about it – Do I try to forget it? What does this mean?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE: The funny thing is that i was stuck at the part where they get the Hotel room - I didn't want anything super huge to happen 'cause I'm worried that I'm moving too fast with this fanfiction - so i asked my friend what she would recommend happen: of course (being that yaoi-fangirl she is) she said they should <em>do _it but i rejected that XD so i made it the 2nd best thing for her. but - WA IM SO NERVOUS THAT THIS ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH or that i didn't write it in a decent (this is my 1st time writing a scene like this)_**

**_Anyway...this took me awhile to write. I started it while my cousin was here visiting but then after he left i went back to school (i had missed a few days to hang with my cousin) and i realized that i had a big pile of make up work from almost all my classes! (most of it was for Algebra and Language Arts_****_. but there was also some History, Science, and Chorus mixed in there) So i had like no time to write..._**

**_O-O-OOO this is totally unrelated so you probably don't care but i got a solo in chorus and i suck at it because i got the solo by default... ;A; and i feel pathetic that i suck at it because its A 3 WORD SOLO "Like a rain - bow" like seriously man?_**


	7. JUST ACT NORMAL

Roderich stood in the bathroom while he pulled last night's shirt back over his head as he got dressed and observed himself in the mirror. "Dammit." He cursed silently as he attempted to cover the hicky Gilbert left him on the crook of his neck. Arranging his shirt to cover said hicky, Roderich knew he could have to keep pulling on his shirt to keep it covered throughout the day.

Deeming himself properly dressed, Roderich slowly slicked his hair back and sighed in frustration. _How come that one piece of hair never stays? Ugh_! Roderich sighed again, leaving the piece of hair alone. It would never stay, he knew.

Having nothing else to distract himself with, Roderich pressed into more serious matters in his mind. Leaning heavily against the sink with his hands, Roderich thought to himself _Its okay, Roderich_,_ J-just act normal. Normal is good, right? _Roderich nodded to his own question and, taking one more look in the mirror, opened the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>Gilbert woke up in the hotel bed still feeling tired despite the nights rest. Although he wouldn't call it rest since he could hardly sleep peacefully after what he did to Roderich. What <em>did<em> he do to Roderich? Geez he could hardly remember! All Gilbert could recall was sucking Roderich off but he wasn't sure if he stopped there.

_What if I did something more! Oh mein gott! I don't want the man to hate me! _Gilbert thought in horror. Gilbert shifted in the bed and looked over to where Roderich should have been laying. _Oh no, he left didn't he? Gilbert you're awesome but you're so dumb sometimes! Stupid stupid stupid! _Gilbert chanted the insult to himself in his mind when the bathroom door opened. Gilbert quickly sat up in the bed.

"Roderich?" Roderich stood in the middle of the room, fully dressed and ready for the day.

Roderich hesitated before answering "…What?" Gilbert sat there awkwardly, not really knowing what to say back.

Roderich sighed "Whatever, just get up and get dressed. We have to go find Antonio and Kiku before they decide to up and leave us here." Gilbert shook off the awkwardness hanging around him and grinned.

"They wouldn't leave us here. Well maybe they would leave a Princess like you but not the awesome me!" Roderich walked over to his side of the bed and picked up some pillows that had fallen to the floor the night before.

"C'mon, get up, get up. I want to find them soon."

* * *

><p>"So you are saying they left?" Roderich asked the pretty blonde at the store's counter, dumb-founded.<p>

"Yeah, but you don't have to go~ we'd love to have you stay." The blonde said, trying to sound seductive and failing miserably.

Gilbert, watching the exchange closely, saw Roderich visibly shudder in disgust. _What the hell is up with the women in this city? They are standing so close to awesome-ness yet they hardly take the time to bask in it._

Roderich turned to Gilbert "What do we do now?" Gilbert shrugged and started pulling Roderich towards the door when Arthur walked into the shop.

"Ah good! I was hoping you two would be here." Arthur walked briskly to the two men and handed Roderich a piece of paper. "What's his name? Kiku? Well he wrote down the hotel they were planning on staying at in hopes you'd both come back here looking for them."

Gilbert and Roderich stared at Arthur blankly before the man gave an irritated sigh. "Well are you going to thank me and leave or will I have to waste the whole day waiting on you?" Roderich frowned and thanked the busy man and pulled Gilbert towards the door before he could get one word in.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, this is super short x_x - i really have no good excuse except that i'm lazy and lazy combined with writers block is bad...really...truly bad...<strong>

**I just felt the need to post something...anything... - by the way i have been working on like other fanfictions (idk if i will post them or just delete them) but anyway i started writing one about the night Roderich went drinking and had that battle-to-the-death with Vash and _somehow_ ended up in Canada... - I also started another (totally different) one about Austria. . . . .**


End file.
